I'll Take My Chances
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: When that certain Lombax changed his personality, it brought him and another closer than anyone could ever imagine... RxH. AU one-shot


**Ratchet and Clank AU one-shot**  
**Warnings:** male slash, sexual activities (including naked lombutts and such), fluffiness  
**Set:** after _One More Lombax_  
**Pairing:** Ratchet/Hunter  
**Summary:** When that certain Lombax changed his personality, it brought him and another closer than anyone could ever imagine...

* * *

**I'll Take My Chances**

The sun was high in the sky on Torren IV; the temperature being extremely hot that day, however the breeze added a nice touch to it, making it suitable for working conditions. While Vullards were working in the industries in the towns and villages, two young Lombaxes were training together in a field nearby where they were living. They had been out for hours, practising their training together.

Wrenches clashed against each other again, before the holders' feet slid across the ground, separating. Their heads bobbed up and down while panting. The darker Lombax wiped the sweat off of his forehead, chuckling. "Heh... You're getting stronger, Ratchet."

The second Lombax grinned, even though he was really tired. "T-Thanks, Hunter." He really liked it when the other complimented him; always made his tail swish back and forth happily. That was until he felt something around his ankle. Before he could look down, his leg was pulled up as he fell backwards to the ground. The sun glared into his eyes, but a figure stood over him, shadowing his face from the sunlight. It was obviously Hunter, so he grabbed hold of the other's hand, pulling him down too.

"Gah!" Hunter tumbles on top of Ratchet; their noses almost touching. They could feel their breaths merge together every time they huffed out air from their mouths. Red and green eyes looked into each other before laughing at the situation that just happened. His eyelids lowered slightly as a smug look crossed his face. He pecked the other on the lips before quickly getting to his feet and jogging to the house.

Ratchet laid there, blushing a bit, for a few more seconds. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, glancing after Hunter. He shook his head, smiling, before standing up and walking to the house.

Him and Hunter had been together for a few months now, in secret so that meant it was behind people's back. They were an unusual couple - yes - but after spending so much time with each other, getting to know one another, they started to become closer. They _did_ still fight, but never as much as they use to.  
They might have shared Ratchet's body at one point, but when the Zoni separated them so they had their own body, they weren't connected in any way - even having completely different DNA. They might still look similar, but they were their own person now. Hunter had also apparently asked for a couple changes, but Ratchet didn't see anything different about him.

The darker Lombax had started to become more like 'him' as time went by, rather than being vicious, he became nicer. However, he still had that short-tempered side to him, but other than that, he had changed a heck of a lot. This was one of the reasons why Ratchet liked him; he knew Hunter could be a better person when he was first released within him - someone just needed to be there for him.

Shaking his head again, Ratchet stepped through the front door of Alister Azimuth's house. Once he was in, he closed the door behind him; taking off his shoes too and putting them next to Hunter's boots. He strolled into the living room to see no one in there. "Huh." He then made his way to the kitchen, also seeing no Lombax.

He stepped down the hall to get changed into some clean clothes, giving up looking for the other. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened as he walked past it, and was snatched around the stomach, being pulled inside the room. The door was closed after he was dragged in. He turned his head to the side to only see Hunter grinning. "H-Hey! H-Hunter, what're you d-doing?!"

His grin grew. "Well... I thought, to save water and time... we could, ya know, clean each other up." He kept hold of Ratchet; slightly nuzzling his cheek against the other's to calm him down, trying not to scare him.

Unluckily, this still makes him rather nervous - getting that 'butterflies in his stomach' feeling. "N-No! I-I mean..." A swallow. "I-I'd rather w-wash alone..."

"Heh... You think you have a choice?" Hunter lifted Ratchet off of his feet and gradually stepped over to the bathtub. Chuckling to himself at the squeal that escaped the Lombax's mouth.

Ratchet started to kick his legs about, only enough to show the other he didn't want to be forced into this. "Hunteeeer! Put me _down_!" His tail flicked around anxiously, not noticing that he was now hovering right over the bath.

"Allllll right..." He dropped him out of his arms and into the bathtub so he was sitting down. His hand moved over to the taps, turning the water on through the shower head. The water sprayed all over Ratchet, soaking his clothes and fur. Hunter snickered again. "There. You're wet now, so you'll have to take a shower."

"Y-Yeah, but y-you're not!"

An eyebrow was raised. He hovered his upper body over the bathtub, sticking his head under the water; letting it drip down his neck and back too. He pulled back, blowing some of the water away from his mouth. "Am now." He slowly got into the tub too, his clothes getting wet - noticing Ratchet shiver in obvious embarrassment. He looked down at the other, grinning evilly. "Now." His fingers wiggled as he approached Ratchet. "Let's take care of these clothes."

Emerald eyes grew wide as Hunter knelt down in front of him - practically stilling in his lap; his legs being in between Hunter's. He watched as he slowly took off his clothes; stripping right down to nothing. The wet materials were thrown to the floor; making a splat sound as they hit the tiled ground. Ratchet felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes travelled up and down the Lombax in front of him. He finally looks at the other's face, seeing him smirking with half closed eyes.

Dark-golden fingers slipped under Ratchet's soaked shirt, finding it a little difficult to take off, as he pulled it up and off of the other. He chucked the shirt away from them and to the other clothes. He moved off of Ratchet's legs so he could unbuckle the pants, slowly sliding them down; throwing them too after they were off.

His heart rate increased, feeling certain areas grow hotter by the second, as he whimpered in bashfulness. His tail curled around Hunter's waist without realising.

"Heh, heh..." He glanced at Ratchet's shorts, taking note of the slight bulge. "Looks like you have a trapped... 'friend' under there, Ratchet... Why don't I... help him...?" Hunter gripped onto the elastic part of the other's underwear, pulling them right off in one go; moving it to the side like the other times.

Ratchet gasped in surprise at Hunter's openness. His whole face burning red at the Lombax's smug face expression. They have seen each other naked before, but they had never actually really done anything to each other. He always thought it was too soon before, however it's now been a while since they started going out - which is Hunter's advantage at the moment, Ratchet was just still too nervous.

That grin appeared on his face again. "He's free now... But... I don't think he's _all_ out..."

"W-What do you m-mean b-by that...?"

He didn't answer. Instead, Ratchet watched as he lowered his head between his legs. His back suddenly arched from feeling a wet, warm tongue on his balls. Shivers of pleasure shoot up his spine; biting his bottom lip as he felt himself slowly come out. Closing his eyes at all the feelings running around his body.

Hunter carries on licking, making Ratchet's penis completely on show soon after, this also making himself slightly aroused too. He sighed cheerfully at the view once he raised his head. "Thaaaat's better... Now... Time for a ride you'll never forget..." Another smirk is made.

His eyes slowly opened just in time to see Hunter move back down, feeling something warm down below again; quickly shutting his eyes once more.

Slowly, he put the other's shaft into his mouth until he had fully engulfed it. Moving his head up and down gently, placing his tongue firmly on the penis for more pleasure.

The back of his hand covered his mouth at the sensations, muffling a loud moan, as his fingers curled. His breathing became heavy from Hunter's activity on him, more sweat running down his body and through his wet fur. "H... Huuuuuunteeeeer..." His eyelids flicker lightly. Feeling the heat build up already. _D... Damn..._

Hunter pulled back up, licking his lips whilst panting, trying to catch his breath. "G-Good...?" He watched as the other nodded, leaning his head back too, mouth open a little. "Heh..." He lowered his head again, beginning to make small licks on the tip - wanting to taste him - as he quickly jerked Ratchet off with his hand.

The other's new moves helped him gradually get even closer to his climax. His fingers curled as his tail wrapped around Hunter tightly.

The dark Lombax noticed this, so he pulled his hand back, putting Ratchet's penis back into his mouth, waiting as he moved up and down. He laid his hands onto the other's legs, getting a little faster, pressing his tongue against it again.

That did it. He finally let it all out into Hunter's mouth, letting out a yelp while doing so. He started huffed out as he breathed heavily and shakily. As soon as the other pulled back again, he relaxed, his whole body going limp from the pleasure he just received. His tail slowly let go of the one in front of him. He could only feel his shaft throb with heat.

Hunter swallowed with his eyes closed, humming at the wonderful tastes going down his throat. "That was..." Red eyes open as a smirk is hushed across his lips. "Delicious." He glanced up and down Ratchet, knowing he was out of energy from a simple thing. "Let's get you cleaned up while you gain your strength..."

Ratchet doesn't say anything, but watches as the other grabs the shampoo bottle from behind, putting some of the substance from inside into his hand before placing the bottle back where it was. Hunter rubbed it into his hands a little, then hovering back over him again. The darker hands were put onto his chest first, rubbing it into the fur using his fingers. He helplessly began to purr, closing his eyes again, letting Hunter get to work.

A smiles appeared over his lips at Ratchet, continuing the 'massaging' until the other's fur was covered in soapy bubbles. Hunter stood up and grabbed the shower head, kneeling back down afterwards, washing the shampoo away and out of the golden fur. "We're all done with you. Now. My turn!" He shoved the shower head into Ratchet's palm; turning around after, still kneeling in the tub.

His eyes snapped open when the shower head was put in his hand. He slowly sat up a little bit more to only see the other's back facing him. He rolled his eyes, putting the shower head down so he had free hands. After, he grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing some into his hand like Hunter did earlier, and began to rub it into Hunter's fur.  
He started at the shoulders and back of neck, slowly getting rid of the dirt and knots in the fur. He then lowered his hands, approaching the upper back, and gradually getting to the lower part of the back. Ratchet was about to move to the legs until Hunter's hands lightly took grip of his wrists, directing them to his butt. He froze at this action, stopping the rubbing, only to have his hands lay on the butt.

Hunter chuckled. "You can carry on, ya know." He lightly swished his tail tuff across the other's face playfully.

Having the tail whip him gently over the face, made him jump slightly. He shook his head shortly after, beginning to rub the shampoo into the fine fur of Hunter's butt. As Ratchet rubbed the rest of the soapy substance into the other's fur, he noticed how much muscular Hunter was compared to him now he had his own body. It was enjoyable to feel the toned muscles this way.

After the dark-golden Lombax was covered in bubbles, Ratchet picked up the shower head, and began to wash away all of the soap. That took a few minutes as he wanted to take it slow, just so he could feel Hunter's body more.

He took the shower head out of Ratchet's head, stood up, and put it back on the wall as well as turning off the water. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get dry." He climbed out of the bathtub carefully, grabbing the towels from the rack after. He waited until the other was out too before wrapping a towel around the drenched, naked Lombax, smiling while doing so.

Ratchet took grip of the towel with both of his hands, smiling back. "Thanks." His smile turned into a grin as Hunter pecked him on the cheek as a 'no problem' sign. They both started to dry their fur off as much as they could before moving to the bedroom. They both got dressed into pyjamas, putting the other clothes in the laundry basket in the spare room.

They made their way to the kitchen to see what else Alister had made for dinner. The elder Lombax had made a few different meals for the two younger Lombaxes seeing as he wasn't going to be home for a few days. At the moment, he was in Axiom City, having this 'meeting' with Jarvis or something. Not that it bothered them; they could finally spend proper time together without having to worry about anyone walking in on them.

The fridge door was opened and Hunter's head peeped inside, before pulling out two plates of lasagna that was covered up with cling-film. He placed the plates onto the counter top, closing the fridge with his foot, and took off the cling-film. He grabbed two bowls out and placed them over the plates so the food wouldn't dry out while cooking. He put one of the plates into the microwave to re-heat the food for about five minutes. When the beeping went off, Hunter took out the plate, before putting the other one in, repeating what he had just done. Once they were both done, he took off the bowls - ignoring how hot they were - and put them to the side near the sink.

Ratchet grabbed the bag of salad from the fridge, putting some onto each plate before putting it back. They both take hold of a plate and sit at the table after taking some cutlery from the draw. Both of them talk about random things, laughing in between, whilst eating. Finding that only them two being in the house was a really nice time.

_Later after eating and washing up the dishes..._

Both Lombaxes were cuddled up next to each other on the couch in the living room, watching some holo-tv. Hunter had an arm around one of Ratchet's shoulders, while the Lombax was clinging to the side of Hunter's chest. The light-golden one was laying on the couch as the dark-golden one was sitting normally. They weren't really paying attention to what was on as it didn't interest them.

"Man, is there nothing else on?" Ratchet groaned, getting fed up with watching those stupid 'reality-tv' programmes.

"Noooooope." Hunter replied with a deadpanned face expression. "If there was, we'd be watching it right now."

A sigh. "Well... Can't we do something else then?" He looked up at the other, slightly turning his upper body.

Hunter smirked, moving Ratchet up a little more. Using one hand, he gripped the other's chin lightly, lifting his head up. "Does this count?" He leant his own head down until lips touched. He felt Ratchet jump from surprise slightly before having non-hesitating arms circle around his neck. He poked his tongue out; sliding it along the other's bottom lip, wanting entry.

He jolted his mouth open, the move taking him off guard, to then only have something wet slip into his mouth. Their tongues played together, starting a war inside his mouth, making him muffle moan. His eyelids flickered gently at the touches as blush stumbling across his muzzle. He felt Hunter's tongue swirl around his own, then began to explore his mouth slowly, getting him to make another noise. Their tails intertwined as Ratchet moves onto Hunter's lap, facing him, resulting in the kiss breaking for a second.

He chuckled. "Someone's keen." He got silenced by golden lips pressed against his for a few more long kisses, before the other pulled back a little.  
"...Shut up..." Came the frisky growl.  
A hand was placed onto the back of Ratchet's head, pushing their faces together again to kiss like many times before. The other hand was raised to the cheek, rubbing his thumb to get that purring going.

Vibrations from Ratchet's purring was sent into Hunter's mouth. _Two can play at that game..._ Ratchet took hold of the base of Hunter's ears with his fingers and slowly began to massage them. The other halted for a moment, letting out a moan, as well as a low purr. He smirked against dark-golden lips at his success; however he gets caught off guard again when Hunter gripped onto his arms. He was quickly shoved on the couch, back into a laying position, as the other hovered over him.

Evil chuckling was heard close to his ears.

"H-H-Hunter...?" Panic rose up in him, not knowing what the other was going to do to him; them being so close, Hunter could practically do anything. His heart beat increased as Hunter doesn't move for several long seconds. The next thing he knew, a tongue was gliding up from the base of his ear, to the tip where it was nibbled at a little. His back arched, gasping in surprise again, pressing his body against the Lombax's above him.

Hunter managed to move a hand under the younger's pyjama shirt. Once his limb reached the other's chest, a couple of his fingers pressed down onto Ratchet's slightly muscles, massaging them to get them to relax. He heard a moan exited the mouth, obviously at the touches on his chest; starting to feel the muscles slowly loosen. He then lowered the bottom half of his body; pressing their sensitive parts against each other.

Another gasp came from Ratchet, scared of Hunter's actions. His ears quiver as his body began to shake. He felt a hand stroke the top of his head.  
"Shhhh... Calm down, Ratchet..." Hunter mumbled to the other; moving his lips so they were lightly brushing against the fur, tickling his lips a little. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He stopped for a moment, finally feeling the one beneath him calm down at least a bit. He got off of Ratchet, sliding his arms underneath him, before lifting him up bridal style.

He immediately fastened his arms around the other's neck. "W-Where are we going...?"

Red eyes looked straight ahead; a smirk forming over his face, simply walking out of the living room. It took a few minutes before they reached the bedroom, making Ratchet uneasy. Hunter stepped inside the room, and went to lay the Lombax in his arms on the bed before going back over to the door; closing and locking it.

He turned around in time to see the other fidget on the bed; also taking note of the nervous, twitching tail. He made his way over to the bed, climbing onto it and on top of Ratchet. He quickly pressed their lips together like in the living room. Arms were wrapped around his neck again, getting pulled in closer. He placed his hands on Ratchet's cheeks, nibbling on the other's bottom lip.

Ratchet willingly opened his mouth, allowing the other entry. He felt the tongue step into his territory, but happily let them play with each other. This carried on for a good few minutes, before the golden Lombax pulled away a little, panting. "I-It's... It's g-getting a bit h-hot in here..."

"Heh... I have a solution..."

His hands navigated themselves to the other's chest. The fingers took their time to unbutton Ratchet's pyjama top right to the bottom. He gradually slid the shirt off of the other's shoulders before taking it completely off. He then removed the pants; grabbing both of the clothing before chucking them off the bed and onto the floor. He noticed that Ratchet was too nervous to undress him, so he did it for himself instead so both of them were in nothing but their shorts. He wrapped his bare arms around the other's back, pulling him up a little.

He leant his head up to Hunter's neck, starting to pepper it with kisses and love bites; feeling himself grow slightly hard at the close contact. His tail catches Hunter's own swishing one, and wrapped them around each other, letting them swing together peacefully. He acknowledged the hands slipping down his back, but didn't actually think much of it. That was until they started to go under his shorts. Gasping lightly, Ratchet pulled back. "W-Wait... W-What if A-Alister c-"

A finger was pressed onto his lips - silencing him. He looked right into two emeralds. "I'll take my chances..." He gripped the elastic part of the other's shorts - finding himself getting hotter - but doesn't pull them down yet. Hunter lowers again, pushing their bodies together so he could whisper into Ratchet's ears. "I want to make this special... Show you how much I actually _care_ for you... Please. Just let me..." By this time, he knew he was fully erected, beginning to breathe heavily too.

He felt something press through his shorts on his crotch, making his lower lip tremble. He did trust Hunter, on the other hand, he was scared as he knew what was coming whether he wanted to or not. After several long minutes of staying quiet, a sigh finally escapes his mouth. "...F-Fine... S-Show me..."

Hunter moved his head up to glance, and smirk, at the Lombax. "Good." Without warning, he rolled onto his back, pulling Ratchet on top of him. "But... I think it's_ your_ turn to show _me_ first..." That grin appeared on his face again.

"W-W-W-Wh-What...?" His eyes grew wide.

Dark eyelids lowered half way. "You _know_ what..."

Ratchet froze for a few moments; like he's done many times before. Letting out a quiet huff, he moved down Hunter's legs, lightly gripping onto the other's shorts, pulling them down and off shortly after. Fingers curled at the view - never having done this before with anyone. His heart beat increased in speed as he lowered his head between the legs. Not saying anything, or objecting, he ran his tongue up Hunter's penis.

He buckled his hips at the sudden touch; having a moan exit from deep within his throat. He closed his eyes, delighted with how amazingly these feelings felt.

He reached the tip, giving it several licks, before going down to the balls - licking them too for a while. His tongue was directed back up and down, repeating that a few times. He felt himself grow fully hard; panting already.

"O-O-Ohhhhh... Raaaatchet..." Sweat started to form and run down his face.

Slowly, Ratchet put the other's shaft into his mouth, taking his time to go down. He finally got to the bottom, however, he doesn't actually manage to fit it all in - obviously finding it a little difficult seeing as it was he's first time.

Hunter didn't really care too much anyway; too focused on the pleasure the Lombax was giving him. He placed his shaky hands onto Ratchet's head, stroking over the fine fur, as it moved up and down for a good while. Both of them enjoying what was going on. I can hold it in... But lets give him a little idea on how I taste... He suddenly let out a little pre-cum into Ratchet's mouth.

Pulling back fast, he swallowed without really thinking, making him forget his surprised reaction, and lick his lips instead - humming at the new tastes.

Ruby eyes opened as he panted. "O-Ohhh... That was... new..."

Only a goofy grin struck his face - panting also.

A grin of his own hushed over his lips as he grabbed Ratchet's underwear from behind, quickly pulling them off. After hearing the other yelp from the unexpected move, he pushed the Lombax onto his back on the bed, and hovered right over him once more. Without saying anything, he took hold of golden legs, lifting them up slightly, before lining himself up with Ratchet.

His breathing quickened - gripping onto Hunter's shoulders as he gradually felt the other's shaft enter him. Small whimpering noises were made at the impulsive, new pain. He clenched his teeth together and his eyes shut. The other's base finally reached him before feeling a tongue lick up his ear for reassurance. This got him to calm down bit by bit, stopping the whimpers at least.

Hunter slowly began to thrust into Ratchet, wanting to take it easy for the one beneath him. He knew it was probably more pleasurable for him than Ratchet right now, but he knew for certain that would change soon.

Ratchet's eyelids flickered lightly, the thrusting starting to feel good. Their tails knotted together, becoming one again - but for different reasons. His fingers dug into Hunter's shoulders. "...F... Faster..."

Dark-golden ears perked up a little. "...If... y-you say... s-so..." He picked up the pace to what he thought would be comfortable, and hearing nothing by moaning from the other, he knew it was just right.

His head swung back into the pillows. "O-Ohhhhhhh..." Those sensations running in his body at every move Hunter made into him was just too good; too fantastic. He was actually glad to be doing this, now that he thought about it, he wished he never backed down.

Ears laid flat against his head. "A-Ahhhh... Soooo... G-Gooooood..." Once he began talking a little, he couldn't stop his loud panting, but still kept the thrusting going at a steady speed. "R-Riiight...?"

"Y-Yeeeeaahh..." Finally feeling his heat build up.

Hunter went a little faster without warning; finding it not 'adventurous' enough before - his ears bobbing up and down with each shove forward into the Lombax beneath him. Who said he wasn't allowed to be a little rough? He managed to pick up a gasp from the other.

"A-A-Ahhhh... Hunteeeeeeeeer..." He felt himself getting very close by this point.

He knew Ratchet was reaching his climax as he tightened a little around him, so he started to go a bit harder, as well as fast, with his thrusting.

A loud moan escaped his mouth - filling the whole house - as his fingers raked down the other's back at the sweet pleasure, and not being able to hold in any longer. He yelled out, letting his heat spread between them, breathing heavily.

He slowed down, only making the moves forward harder, knowing he was getting to the limit too. "O-Ohh... R-R-Raaaaatcheeeeeeeet...!" His fingers curled into the covers. "G-Gahhhh!" He let out his own heat out into Ratchet. Leaning his head back, he gave a few extra thrusts, getting all of it out. They both panted heavily; sweat dripping off their naked bodies.

Hunter lowered his head back down; slowly opening his eyes at last, looking right into green ones. He leant down and kissed Ratchet passionately. The other giving him one back too. They pulled back after a couple seconds, too tired from the event that happened moments ago. He finally took himself out of the Lombax, and laid on his back on the bed - still breathing heavily.

Ratchet slowly crawled on the bed, ignoring the pain from his behind, and clung to Hunter's side. He was pulled more onto the other, as dark-golden arms wrapped around his body as if they were protecting him. His eyes began to feel heavy as he huffed out in exhaustion.

He nuzzled his chin on top of Ratchet's bare head. "...I l-love you s-so much, Ratchet..."

He smiled, closing his eyes. "I love y-you too... Hunter..." He soon fell asleep after; peacefully purring away as Hunter's body heat sunk into him.

"Heh..." He pulled the blankets over them, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping Lombax. Resting his whole body after. "I know... I'm glad we're together like this..." He closed his own eyes, falling asleep quickly.

They both purred at each other's company, enjoying every moment even though they were sleeping. For tomorrow was the start of their new lives together.

* * *

**You guys ****_probably _****weren't expecting that... Well, it happened now, all right... ANNNND I warned you before the AU one-shot even started. So if you didn't like, don't bother leaving a review.**

**BUT anyway... this one-shot doesn't link to Good VS Evil either. It's just a random... 'what-if' that ****_could _****have happened out of SO many chances... Well, that's my excuse anyway :3**

**If you do like this ship, then, yeah, you like it. Nothing wrong there. I don't mind if you do.**

**Welp, I'll just leave and shut up there...**


End file.
